A Mystrade Love Story
by sammy123348
Summary: Mycroft and Greg meet on a case, sorta, its love at first sight. they get married and have a great life together. But when something tragic happens to Greg will Mycroft stay? Mystrade and minor Johnlock i promise its better than the summary makes it sound. rated m for future content AU
1. A meeting

**ok first off, i am in love with these two characters, seriously it would be awesome if they actually got together ;). second no i have not seen all of season 3 yet as i am in the usa (it sux!) so because of that there are no spoilers, there are hints to season three ep 1, im sure there will be more hints later but again havent seen all of season 3. this is set in an AU but close to the show. i hope you like it, im going to try and stay on top of this story so updates will happen asap. okay enough of me ranting lets get on with the story.**

**ps: i dont own Sherlock (the lovely Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffatt do) the only thing i own is the idea of this story.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Freaks here, I'm bringing him in." Sally Donovan said over the radios. It was a murder case, the victim had been found in a university classroom. His briefcase had been dumped and the contents were spread about. He was lying on his stomach in a pool of vomit, presumably his own. I had only been on scene a few minutes when Sherlock arrived; honestly I was relieved to know he had actually shown up. This case was less than a 7 on his crime scale. It wasn't even a challenging case. I just didn't want to deal with Anderson and all of his stupid shit. I was having a bad day, thanks to my wife Kristy; she had picked a fight this morning as I was getting ready for work. She had the audacity to accuse ME of cheating on HER! It's the other way around, damn it! She had come by this morning to get some of her stuff; I had kicked her out a month ago so she still had stuff at the house. I should have told her to come by tonight but I guess I was feeling nice, that and I want her shit out of my house.

"Lestrade! This case is too easy, why did you ask for my help? Surely you could've solved this by yourself. Your victim was the teacher of this classroom; his name badge matches the name plate on the door. A student killed him and then stole the money that was in the briefcase." Sherlock said examining the body; John was looking at the mess of a briefcase.

'Seriously, Sherlock, you make my job look easy when you do that. Thanks for coming in. It's been one hell of a day for me.'

'Why? What's up, Greg? Kristy giving ya shit again?' John came up and asked me.

'Yea, she came by this morning, before I left, to come get some more of her stuff. She then started accusing me of cheating on her. She just won't grow up and realize she's the reason for the divorce. She's such an idiot, John. I honestly don't know how I survived being married to her for ten years.'

'John, why is Mycroft here?' Sherlock said still looking at the body.

'What? He isn't….' John said trailing off. Suddenly there was a tall man standing in the doorway, dressed in an expensive looking three piece suit, he had an umbrella (despite the unusually good weather) and auburn hair. He was actually kind of a sexy man. I at that moment had to know who he was.

'Sherlock, we need to speak.' The mysterious man said. So somehow he knew Sherlock but how?

'I'm working Mycroft. Go away. John make him go away.' Sherlock said, finally finished looking at the body, he made his way over to us.

'I'm not leaving until we talk, dear brother. We have something very serious to discuss.' The man known as Mycroft said.

'Sherlock, just go. Please?' John said.

'Outside Mycroft. We can talk outside.' Sherlock said, leading the way.

So Sherlock has a brother. Hmm, I didn't know that. After working with him for seven years and knowing him for ten, I had no idea Sherlock had such a handsome brother, it makes sense he would be good looking, Sherlock was quite handsome himself, but he didn't date and he definitely wasn't my type. Too eccentric for me. 'So Sherlock has a brother? How did I not know that, John?'

"He's not particularly a big fan of his brother. They had some kind of fall out when Mycroft left for university. Even I don't know what happened exactly. All I know is that they were really close before Mycroft left but then after Sherlock hated him, guess he didn't want to lose his only friend. Sherlock doesn't talk much about his family or his past. Mycroft doesn't talk much either, even when he first kidnapped me he didn't say he was Sherlock's brother. I found out like two days later.'

'Oh, well he's cute.' Crap did I just say that out loud? No one really knows that I'm bisexual.

'Wait, what? Did you just say Mycroft is cute?'

'Er….yea? Uhm I'm bi, John.'

'Oh cool I guess. Well I'm pretty sure that both Holmes' are gay. I don't think Mycroft is seeing anyone, you should ask him out.'

'Huh, maybe I will.'

* * *

'Sherlock, we need to speak.' I said, standing in the doorway to the crime scene.

'I'm working, Mycroft. Go away. John make him go away.' Sherlock said as he stood up, now finished looking at the body.

'I'm not leaving until we speak, dear brother. We have something very serious to talk about.'

'Sherlock, just go please.' Said John

'Outside Mycroft. We can talk outside.' Sherlock said as he began to lead the way out of the university.

'Fine. I certainly can't smoke indoors.'

'I thought you quit?'

'I started again; quitting was not so good for my nerves. My job is too stressful not to have a vice of some sort. I could've started drinking I suppose but alas I don't like being drunk, drugs were always your area. Therefore I began smoking again.' I explained, lighting two cigarettes and handing him one.

'I quit too you know.' He took it anyways. 'What is so important that you had to pull me off the case to talk to me about?'

'That's an easy case and you know it. he was killed over drugs and the killer took the money that was in the briefcase. The serious news is that our parents are in town, I promised mummy I would take them to a matinee of Les Mis and now I am afraid that I cannot make it; therefore I need you to go instead.'

'Why should I?'

'Because it's our parents, that's why! Besides when was the last time you actually spent time with either of them?' I asked as I lit my second cigarette.

'I honestly can't remember, fine I'll take them.'

'Thank you, brother dear. By the way who was that talking with John? The silver haired man.'

'Lestrade.' And with that he left and headed back into the building.

* * *

I was back at the Yard and in my office doing paperwork, when Sally came in and told me that there was someone here to see me. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I was a bit surprised. I certainly was hoping that it wasn't Kristy. So I told Sally to send them in. To my surprise it was Mycroft Holmes. What did he want?

"Hello Detective Inspector Lestrade. How are you?" he said as we shook hands.

"Have a seat Mr. Holmes. I'm good thank you but please call me Greg. What can I do for you?" I asked as we both sat down.

"I can assume that is short for Gregory?"

"Yea."

"Well then, Gregory, I unfortunately did not get the chance to properly introduce myself earlier today. I am Mycroft Holmes, elder brother of Sherlock Holmes."

"So you came by my office just to introduce yourself?"

"No. I do have an ulterior motive to coming by. I was hoping that if you were free sometime this week, that you would let me buy you dinner."

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be then, yes like a date."

"Uh, I should be free Thursday night, if that works."

"I shall pick you up at your flat Thursday evening promptly at half past seven. I have a meeting with Japan that I simply cannot miss. So until then, goodbye Gregory." And with that he left.

That's when Sally came back into my office and sat down. "Who was that Lestrade?"

"Believe it or not that is Sherlock's older brother."

"Really? He seems so…..so posh. They don't even look alike, maybe Sherlock was adopted.'

"Hah! Maybe he was Donovan, maybe he was."

"Hey, how's Kristy? She finally got all of her stuff out of your place yet?"

"Psycho as ever and no she hasn't yet. It's starting to piss me off too. The divorce is almost final and she still has shit at my house. How's Anderson?"

"PHILLIP and I broke up; all we ever do is fight."

"You broke up again?" Sally and Phillip were always breaking up, but within a week they were inevitably back together again. After Phillip's wife had left him the two were practically inseparable. It didn't take the rest of the office long to figure out that they were together.

"Yea, well I think we really are done now. The sex is great but we don't really have anything else going for us."

"Uh, I really didn't need to know that Sally."

* * *

**Please rate and review, i hope you liked it **

**follow me at /sammy123348 for sneak peaks for any of my work. :D**


	2. The Date

**wow! over 100 people have read this in just two days, that makes me sooooo excited :D :D because of that I whipped this chapter up for you guys, honestly that is the fastest I have ever wrote something, and I think this is actually a pretty good chapter despite all of the dialogue. I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as the last. just a reminder I am from the us so if things don't make sense let me know, im not familiar with the british culture but im doing the best with what I know.**

* * *

7:00 pm Thursday night Lestrade

I was standing in front of my wardrobe, clothes thrown about, trying to figure out what to wear for my "date". I knew nothing about the man I was going out with, therefore I didn't know how dressed up to be. Nor did I know where we wer going for dinner. Mycroft seemed so posh, the first time I saw him he was in an expensive looking three piece suit; I wasn't sure if that's how he always dressed or he had a meeting or something. Then again he did later mention that he had a meeting with Japan. Nonetheless he dressed nice. I decided to wear the nicest dress pants I owned, a navy blue button up shirt and I decided to forego the tie ( I've never been a fan of the). I only had one pair of dress shoes and they were scuffed up from wearing them at work, but I decided to wear them anyways.

Unfortunately I was ready to go way too soon. So I made a quick cup of tea to help me relax, I really was quite nervous.

* * *

7:00 pm Thursday night Mycroft

I was genuinely nervous for my date with DI Lestrade. I have seen the man before, working with my brother, but I never really had paid him any attention. That is until I saw him two days ago, I never had noticed how handsome he really was; what with his deep chocolate brown eyes, prematurely graying hair that was once black and his naturally tan skin. He was honestly one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. I knew that if Sherlock was able to tolerate him, he had to be a decent bloke.

It took me all but twenty minutes to get ready for the date. I knew that I looked best in my navy blue suit which thankfully matched my lucky red tie that had little white umbrellas on it. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and refreshed my cologne. Unfortunately I was ready to go too soon, so I made a quick cup of tea, the one I drank when I was nervous for something. I really wanted this date to go well. From what little I actually knew about Gregory, I really like him.

7:20 pm

It would take ten minutes to get to Gregory's house from mine. My driver pulled up to the door to get me in a sleek black BMW 535i. it was one of my favourite cars that I used at work, so much so that I owned one myself, the only difference was that mine is a dark green instead of black. We arrived outside of Gregory's house precisely at 7:29 pm. I got out and knocked on Gregory's door.

* * *

7:30 pm Greg

*Knock, knock, knock*

I looked out the window to see Mycroft at my door.

'Hello Mycroft. Let me just get my coat and then I'm ready to go. Come in'

'Thank you, Gregory. You have a lovely home. You live alone, I assume?'

'Yea, I uh kicked my ex out. She still is moving her stuff out though. Okay lets go.'

I followed Mycroft out so I could lock the door behind us. When I turned back around I saw that Mycroft was holding the car door open for me.

As we got in and started moving I asked "So where are we going for diinner?'

'It's a surprise Gregory. I hope that's okay.'

'Yea, no that's fine.

* * *

Ten minutes later we pulled up to an extremely fancy looking restaurant; there wasn't a sole in sight, only the valet guy. It was the same inside, despite the fact that it being a popular place for the wealthy. It looked as though the whole place had been rented out. We were seated at a table that was in the middle of the restaurant.

'I hope that you like French cuisine Gregory.' Mycroft said looking at the menu.

'You do realize my last name is Lestrade right? Its French, my parents were from France. I grew up eating French food and speaking French as well.'

'Right of course. Comment allez-vous?'

'Oh! Je suis tres' bon. Merci de demander. Haha. Je vois que vou parlez francais aussi. Parlez-vous couramment?'

'Oui. I am also fluent in Japanese, German and Latin.'

'Latin?'

'Etiam'

'Why Latin? It's a dead language.'

'Obviously I don't really get the chance to actually speak it but it is fun to be able to read things that are in Latin. Are you fluent in anything else?'

'Just French and German. Did you learn the other languages for work?

'No. Mummy insisted that Sherlock and I were fluent in many languages. She also insisted that we learn to play an instrument as well.'

'Oh? What do you play?'

'Piano and guitar. But I mostly play the piano.'

'I can play the guitar too. I was in a band when I was younger, before University. Although now a day I don't really ever have time to play, I am always too busy with work.'

The waiter can and took our orders mid conversation. I ordered my favorite, ratatouille and a Rioja wine. Mycroft order escargot with a Pinot noir wine.

'So what exactly do you do for work Mycroft?'

'I occupy a minor position in the British government.'

'And that means what exactly?'

'I'm not exactly at liberty to say. I do apologize for that.'

'Oh, uh right. So we both work for the government. Nice.'

'Yes. So Gregory, what else do you do in the little free time you get?'

'Uh well, I like to cook; I love to watch a good action movie. I occasionally read. I watch a lot of crap telly. Like I said, I don't really get a lot of free time. What do you do when you're not busy being the government?'

'I like riding horses, reading a good mystery novel, playing piano and occasionally watch a movie.'

'You are so different compared to Sherlock, are you sure you are his brother? He wasn't adopted was he?'

'No he wasn't and I assure that we are indeed brothers.'

'Well I would rather deal with you than him any day. He can be such a child sometimes.'

'Thank you Gregory, and yes he can be quite the child. Nonetheless I love him still. But enough about him, I am far more interested in knowing more about you.'

'Okay. What do you want to know about me? I'm pretty much an open book, so ask away.'

'So you have an ex-wife, what happened? If you don't mind me asking.'

'You're fine to ask. She kept cheating on me and I had had enough so I confronted her about it. We decided it was best to end it, after ten years of a shitty marriage. She then went psycho and started saying that it was me that was cheating and it was all her idea to get a divorce. Honestly I think it bugged her that I'm bi. I don't think she ever fully trusted me, always thought that I would run away with some bloke instead of her. But thankfully the divorce is almost final, and then I won't have to deal with her anymore.'

'I'm sorry Gregory.'

'It's okay. What about you? You got any crazy ex's?'

'Well no crazy ex-wives if that's what you mean. I've never liked women. I was married once, his name was Kyle. He was my best friend when I was in University. We got married after we both graduated but soon after he was sent to Iraq, he was a soldier in the army. He had been deployed only six months when the car he was riding in hit a bomb. He died instantly. I haven't really seen anyone since him. I've dated here and there but nothing serious.'

'Oh Mycroft, I'm so sorry.'

'Its alright, I'm fine. I have moved on. It was years ago. Lets change the subject shall we? When did you know that you wanted to be a police officer?'

'I'd always kind of wanted to be a cop as a kid but it wasn't until Uni that I decided that I'd actually do it.. I studied criminology in Uni so that I could become a detective. I never really expected to be an inspector though. Did you always want to work in politics?'

'No actually. I wanted to be a musician, a concert pianist to be exact. But my father told me that I would have a better chance at a career if I went into politics. I believed him so here I am with a great job working for the Queen and I love it.'

'You work FOR the Queen?!'

'Um…..right…..yes I do, I guess after telling you that I can say I work in the palace too.'

'Wow, so you have met the Queen?'

'Yes, I've even had tea with her.'

'That's pretty cool, Mycroft.'

By now we both had finished eating and were just talking, enjoying each other's company. The date was going well so far, I didn't want it to end.

'Well Gregory, are you ready to go?'

'Uh, yea sure.' Mycroft paid the check and we headed out to the car. It was a quiet ride back to my house. We sat next to each other just enjoying the company. We were just about to my place when Mycroft broke the silence.

'Gregory, would you like to come to my place for a drink? I am really not ready for this date to be over just yet.'

'I'd love to. I agree I am not ready for tonight to be over either. I enjoy being with you.'

'As do I.'

So fifteen minutes later we arrived in front of a house that could only be described as a manor. I had never seen anything quite like it. It was at least three stories tall, it had at least a dozen windows, and multiple balconies. There was even a fountain in the front of the house. I couldn't even begin to imagine what the inside looked like.

'Wow, you live here? You must have quite the job working for the Queen.'

'Its not that great Gregory. Its too big to live alone in but I hate the idea of living anywhere else. Lets go inside shall we? Its much to cold out here to linger looking at my house.'

The inside was just as nice as I had expected. The entryway was small but nice, there was a staircase that led upstairs, the doors to the kitchen were to the left and an informal living space was to the right. There was a hallway that led past the stairs, I assume it lead to bedrooms and who knows what else. The floor looked to be granite tiles, the walls were filled with pictures of miscellaneous things, some were painting and some were pictures of people and places. Mycroft led the way into the kitchen, which was equally as nice. All of the appliances were stainless steel, the counters were white marble and there was a massive island. It was every chefs dream.

'Wow, Myc, I would love to have a kitchen like this.'

'Yea? The sad thing is I don't even cook, I have my own personal chef.'

'That is one lucky chef.'

Attached to the kitchen there was a formal dining room, which looked as though it had never been used. There was a small table in the kitchen but that too looked like it was never used. Where did this man eat? Mycroft went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

'Do you want wine or a beer? I have both.'

'I'll have a beer please.' He handed me a beer with a name I have never heard of, Miller Genuine Draft.

'It's American beer. I import it. This one is my favourite.'

I cautiously tried it, to my surprise it was pretty good. After he had poured himself a glass of wine we went into the living room across the hall. The living room was an extremely large room. It was almost two living rooms in one. There was a large fireplace on one wall, in front of it there were two decent sized couches and a coffee table between them. On the other side of the room there were four chairs; two were large armchairs and the other two were just nice armchairs, and then there was another couch and a coffee table. On one side of the room there was a large glass door that led outside, there were large window on each side of the door. Mycroft went to go light the fireplace. I followed and sat on one of the couches in front of said fireplace. There was a sketchpad on the coffee table, I picked it up to look at it.

'Do you mind if I look?'

'No, go ahead. I forgot to tell you that I draw as well. Of all the rooms in the house this is my favourite place to draw. I love to curl up in front of the fireplace and just draw for hours; or as long as I can.'

'Wow, these are really good. You could sell these and make a pretty penny.'

'I actually have sold some of my work. And it did in fact make a 'pretty penny' as you would say.'

'Nice.'

We sat and talked for another hour and half about anything and nothing. I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see it say midnight.

'Well Mycroft, its getting late and I have to get up early for work. So I better head home. I had a lovely time tonight. Id love to do this again.'

'I had a wonderful time as well Gregory. I would love to do this again. Do you know the next time you will be available?'

'Ill have to look at my schedule tomorrow when I am at work but ill let you know, alright?'

'Alright. If you get your coat I will get my driver so he can take you home.'

'Thanks Myc.'

* * *

**translations; French and latin**

**comment allez-vous _how are you_**

**je suis tre' bon _I am very well_**

**Mercy de demander_ thanks for asking_**

**Je vois que vous parlez francais aussi _I see you speak French as well_**

**parlez-vous couramment_ do you speak fluently_**

**oui _yes_**

**etiam (latin) _yes_**

**if these translations aren't exact sorry I was using google translate. **

**hope you guys liked this chapter. ch 3 will be up soon...gotta write it first ;) **

**if you guys want spoilers or to see what I imagine for Mycrofts house then go to my twitter /sammy123348 **

**remember to rate and review :P**


	3. A cigerette, a pint, text and America?

**So this took a little longer to post than expected, I wanted it up by Tuesday but obviously it didn't happen, I think I was still writng it then I think. Good news is that I got a beta this week, she is going to go back and edit the first two chapters for me too. So I'm hoping to get chapter 4 up sometime next week, don't know when exactly but sometime next week. **

**so this has been up for almost two weeks and its been read by almost 300 people YAY! the sad thing about that is not a single review! come on people let me know what you think. I wont bite, I promise.**

**beta; kodkodkittie**

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 5 am to get ready for work. I had to go in early this morning for a press conference on a case we had been working on for almost a month. Personally I hate early mornings; they are almost as bad as swing shift. Early mornings are even worse when you only get four and half hours of sleep. I didn't regret the reason for only getting four and half hours of sleep though. My night out with Mycroft was bloody amazing; I had never had such an amazing time with any one before. Even dates with Kristy weren't as great. I couldn't wait to go out with him again.

By the time I got to the office Sally and Phillip were already there, fighting over god knows what. Honestly I was afraid to ask, so I said hello and went straight to my office to get ready for the conference. It didn't take me long to find all of the paperwork I needed for the conference. So I took the the rest of the time looking for my schedule, which was most likely buried in the chaos that was my desk. I had quite a few piles of paperwork scattered across my desk, half a bag of crisps, a cup of coffee from yesterday that I had forgotten to throw out before I left, and a stack of case files. It took almost twenty minutes just to find my desk and then another five to find out that my schedule had gone missing. I started rummaging through my drawers, hoping to find it in of them. Finally I found it in the third drawer, along with half a pack of smokes I forgot I had. I've been trying to quit but it isn't going as well as I had hoped. Work seemed to be more stressful than I thought.

For once, Sherlock didn't somehow interfere with the conference. Because of that, the press conference went pretty well. No psycho journalists. Despite that I still desperately needed one of those cigarettes I had just found. So I went back to my office, dropped off the paperwork I had, grabbed the cigarettes and then went outside. I decided that now was a good time to call Mycroft and tell him when I was available. I dug into my coat pocket to find the business card he had given me the other day and then dialed what I assumed to be his office number. It rang twice before it was answered by a polite female voice.

'This is Anthea, how may I help you?'

'Uh, I think I have the wrong number…'

'Who are you looking for, sir?'

'Mycroft Holmes.'

'You have the correct number. May I ask who is calling and why?'

'Uh Greg Lestrade and he will know why.'

'One moment please.'

A minute later Mycroft picked up.

'Ah Gregory, how are you?'

'I'm alright. Hey you wanted me to let you know when I was free next. How does Sunday or Monday night sound?'

'I'm afraid I will be out of the country for the next week. I'm leaving this afternoon but how about we do something when I return. I should be back by Friday afternoon.'

"Oh, uh yea that works. Am I privy to know where you going? Or is that classified?' I said jokingly. I knew the man had secrets about work and getting to know where he was going was probably one of them.

'Ha-ha yes you are privy to know, I will be going to America. I have a meeting with the president.'

'Cool, I've never been to the states.'

'Maybe I should bring you a souvenir then, yes?'

'You don't have to Myc.'

'But I want to; it really is a pretty country. '

'Alright, ok then. Ha-ha so I take it Anthea is your personal secretary?'

'Yes?'

'I was just curious; a bit surprised that a woman answered is all.'

'Ah yes of course, suppose I should have told you about that. Anthea screens my phone calls for me. I'm quite the busy man, as you are aware.'

'Wish I had someone to do that for me, then I wouldn't have to talk to Kristy.'

'Your ex-wife, I presume?'

'Yea. Hey listen I gotta get back to work, but I'll talk to you later. You can always text me you know.'

'Alright, have a good day Gregory.'

'Have fun in America.'

'Yes of course. Goodbye.'

*click*

* * *

That night I decided to call up John to see if he wanted to go to the pub. We had started hanging out, always at the pub of course. Most of the time it was just to complain about work or Sherlock, usually just Sherlock. I wanted to ask John what he knew about Mycroft. He agreed to go, so we decided to meet at the pub around nine.

*At the pub*

'Hey John, how are you?' I had beaten him there by a good ten minutes so I had already ordered drinks for the both of us. Mine was already half gone by now.

'Been better. I was off today and Sherlock was on one today. Annoying as hell. Kept complaining about how there weren't any good murders going on and how all the criminals must have all decided to take a vacation all at the same time. He kept saying that there wasn't anything in the flat to experiment on either. Finally I just told him to shut up and watch something on the telly. Of course he complained about that too, nothing good was on in his opinion.'

'How's living with him anyways? How long has it been since you moved in?'

'Almost three years now.'

'Wow, I don't think I could have survived him that long. You are a brave man.'

'It's not that bad really. Despite the random body parts in the kitchen. And him using my computer all the time. Or him playing the violin at ungodly hours. Or even all of his chemistry shit all over the place. Once you get past all that he's actually not that bad of a flat mate.'

'Doesn't he have his own computer?'

'Out of all of that you ask about the computer? Uh yea, he's got two in fact.'

'Then why does he use yours all the time? Don't you have it password protected?'

'You have met the man haven't you? Of course it's got a password on it, I've tried locking him out of it but he can crack it usually in less than 30 seconds. The only reason he even uses mine is because he's to bloody lazy to go find his.'

'Right, of course. I asked about that because I've known Sherlock long enough that I just don't question certain things like random body parts. I don't want to know how or why he got them. Um can I ask you something? It's kinda random but I'm curious….'

'As long as you don't ask me on a proper date then sure, go ahead.'

'Ha-ha no. sorry John you're not my type besides I'm actually kinda seeing someone already. I was curious as to what you know about Sherlock's brother, Mycroft. I mean apart from them not being close anymore.'

'Uh, he likes to randomly kidnap people.'

'He kidnaps people?!'

'Not in the way you're thinking. No he sends a black car to pick you up, takes you to an undisclosed location, talks to you, then sends you on your way.'

'You sound like he's done it to you.'

'He has actually. He does it mostly to keep tabs on Sherlock or for a case. H sent a helicopter to pick me up for a case once, even though I was already on a case.'

'Oh, nice. Anything else?'

'He works for the Queen, in the palace. He's rich, very proper and if you can believe it, smarter than Sherlock. Supposedly his deduction skills are better than Sherlock's too. Other than that I really don't know much about him. He seems nice but he's pretty secretive. Why the sudden interest in him? Are you finally gonna ask him out like I told you to?'

'Uh, well that's actually who I'm kinda seeing. He asked me out the other day after that murder at the university. We've already been out once. Going out again to.'

'Oh, wow. Well how'd it go?'

'Pretty good. We went to some fancy French restaurant, then went back to his place for drinks. Have you ever seen his place?'

'No but I bet it's pretty nice, yea?'

'Beyond amazing. The place is massive. I didn't get the chance to see the whole place but yea its pretty nice.'

'So what are you guys gonna do for you next date? Do you know yet?'

'I'm thinking of having him over to my place. I wanna cook him dinner. You know what they say; the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!'

'Ha-ha yea that's for sure. That'll be nice.'

'I think so too. Hey do me a favor will you.'

'Don't tell Sherlock?'

'Yea, if you could that would be great.'

'You know he'll figure it out eventually.'

'Yes, I do, but I would rather the relationship be a little bit more official than just one date. No need to freak him out just yet.'

'Good point.'

'So had any interesting cases since the murder the other day?'

'Unfortunately no. and I'm afraid if it last much longer Sherlock will end up putting more holes in our walls. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson would not like that; she was pretty pissed when he did it the first time. It's simply not safe for him to be bored.'

'Well as long as he doesn't start using again I think we are fine. A few holes in the wall are harmless.'

'No I think we are safe there. I checked the flat for drugs AND cigarettes before I left tonight.'

'Good. 'Nother pint?'

'Yes please.'

* * *

A couple days later I got a text from Mycroft.

_Hello Gregory. –MH_

**Hey Myc! Hows it going?- GL**

_Good. How are you?- MH_

**Tired. Do you realize its 2 am here? –GL**

_Shit. I forgot. Sorry Gregory. I shall let you sleep. – MH_

**No its fine. How was your day? Hows America? Its raining here, as usual. And its cold. –GL**

_America is too hot for me. It was 26* C today. My day was boring, was in a meeting all day. Didn't accomplish anything therefore we get to do it again all day tomorrow. –MH_

**Im sorry Myc. Sherlock solved another case for me today. It was a gruesome murder,which of course he solved in no time. Sometimes he makes me feel stupid when he does that so fast.-GL**

_I bet I could have beaten him, you're not stupid Gregory, you simply do not observe like we do. –MH_

**What do you mean beaten him? And thanks, I think. –GL**

_I'm smarter than he is; I was the one that taught him how to deduce things, by simply observing to details you can pretty much know anything about a person. Like with you, I know you smoke but you are trying to quit, you have quite a drinking habit, although not quite at the level of an alcoholic. You hate your ex-wife but also hate being alone. –MH_

**That's just creepy. –GL**

_It's not something I can turn off, my brain does it naturally so I knew almost everything about you the_ _first time I met you. I just prefer to learn it from you than to just tell you. I like getting to know people the proper way. It's less "creepy" as you say. –MH_

**Oh. Anyways I was thinking we could have dinner at my place when you got back. I'll cook something** **nice. –GL**

_That sounds lovely Gregory. Do you want me to bring anything? –MH_

**A bottle of wine would be great…..hmmm maybe I do have a problem. Yea bring some wine and yourself. –GL**

_Any particular kind of wine? –MH_

**No anything works. GL**

_Okay. I will let you sleep. I'll talk to you later. –M_

**Night Myc. –GL**

_Goodnight Gregory. –MH_

* * *

Friday finally came, that meant that Mycroft would be home tonight and we could have dinner together. I decided that I would make a pasta dish; I wanted to stick to with French food since it was a hit last week. So after I got off of work I went to the shops to pick up the groceries I would need for dinner.

It was about 4 pm when I heard from Mycroft. He told me that he was back in town and was looking forward to our dinner date tonight.

* * *

'Hey Mycroft. How was America?' I said as I opened the door. Mycroft stood there with a grocery sack in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. As usual he was dressed in a posh three piece suit. 'Come in, I'll take the wine and go put it in the fridge. Dinner is almost ready.' I took the wine from Mycroft and went to the kitchen to put it in the fridge. Then I went back to the living room, where Mycroft still was.

'America was lovely despite the heat, although I didn't really get to see much of the city as I was busy the whole time I was there. By the way, I have something for you Gregory. I hope that you like it.'

'I said you didn't have to get me anything Myc.'

'Too bad. Here.' Mycroft handed me the grocery sack, which was much heavier than it looked. Inside there were three items; a snow globe, a pewter model of the Whitehouse and a crystal cube that had a bunch of American monuments etched into it. It all looked really expensive. 'Wow, these are awesome, thanks. You didn't spend a lot did you?'

'You're welcome Gregory, I'm glad that you like them. Don't worry about what I spent, just know that I thought about you the entire time I was away.'

'Alright, fine I won't worry about it…..this time.' The timer for dinner started going off as I said this. So we both headed to the kitchen. Mycroft sat at the table as I took the pan off the stove. I got some plates and started dishing out the food.

'So what did you make us? Its smells delicious.'

'Pasta Pomodoro and a green salad.'

'I don't think I've ever had that, what's in it?'

'Oh well I hope you like it then. It has angel hair pasta, olive oil, an onion, some garlic, tomatoes, some vinegar, crushed red peppers, some basil, fresh parmesan and shrimp. You're not allergic to anything are you? I forgot to ask?'

'Oh no I'm not. I was just curious what the dish consisted of. It sounds delicious.'

'Good then here you go.' I handed him his plate and sat down across from him. There wasn't much conversation while we ate. After dinner was done we went to the living room, wine glasses in hand. Mycroft removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his waist coat and sat on the couch. I took the chair nearest the front door, sitting sideways so that I could see him. He asked how my week was, I said pretty uneventful. He said his week was full of boring meetings about things like foreign policies and other foreign matters that were top secret. We talked about likes and dislikes about things like novels, movies and television shows. We also talked about our music preferences. Surprisingly Mycroft liked a little of everything from rock to classical, his favourites being AC/DC and Beethoven. Oddly enough our music tastes were quite similar; AC/DC is one of my favourites as well, followed close behind by Muse. Both of us had read the complete works of Ian Fleming and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He said he really wasn't a big fan of action films but would watch them if he had to. He preferred sci-fi or documentaries. I said I like action and sci-fi, pretty much anything supernatural. I asked what his favourite tv show was, secretly hoping it was going to be Doctor Who, since it was my favourite as well. He said it was.

'I actually know the guy that played Professor Lazurus. He's a pretty cool guy.' He told me.

'Wow, really? That's awesome. I'd love to be friends with someone famous.'

'So I take it you like Doctor Who as well? Who's your favourite Doctor then?'

'The ninth and tenth. I was so sad when the ninth doctor died. Who's yours?'

'The tenth, David Tennant is brilliant. Do you have any other favourite shows?'

'Yea, Top Gear and Being Human.'

'Have you seen the American versions of either of those?'

'Yes. Rubbish, both of them.'

'Yes I agree. The American's truly do have crap telly if you ask me.'

'They do indeed. Hey I have a question.'

'And what would that be?'

'Why do you call me by my full name?'

'I believe in addressing people by their name they were given at birth, their full names. Which is why I go by Mycroft instead of something like Mike. It's more proper. Why does it bother you?'

'No, so why do you let me call you Myc then?'

'I like it when you call me that, normally it would bother me, but with you it's different. I don't even let my own mother call me anything other than Mycroft. Lord knows she has tried calling me other things, she insists on calling me Mikey all the time, and it drives me crazy. But it doesn't bother me when you call me something different.'

'Aw I feel special Myc. We aren't even officially together and I get to be the only one that calls you by a nickname.'

'Well why don't we make it official then?'

'We've only gone on two dates, we barely know each other. That's why.'

'So, we are both grown adults who like each other. Why do we have to follow societies dating rules? Let's make our own rules to follow. There's an obvious connection between the two of us that can't be ignored. I was away for an entire week and yet you were always on my mind. So I say let's make it official.'

'Alright then, its official. We are together and we will make our own rules. That being said, do we have to tell Sherlock?'

'God no, my dear brother mocks me enough, god only knows what he would say if he found out that I was dating his DI. In fact we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to.'

'I knew I liked you for a reason. So wanna watch a movie? I might have a boring documentary if you want.'

'Only if you will sit with me instead of across the room.'

* * *

**as always I want to remind you that if you want sneak peeks check out my twitter /sammy123348 **

**there are pix of the things that Mycroft brought back from America for greg on there.**

**please review, like I said I promise I wont bite. I really want to know what you guys think about this story.**


	4. Food

**omg I am so sorry this took so long to post! my family moved and I finally got a job so its been crazy around here. And to make it worse I got a bit of writers block with this chapter for some reason. I wanted to write more for this chapter but I just couldn't make it work, so it ended it like I did. I do want warn you now that they talk about being anorexic, I know from experience that its not something easy to deal with. I HAD IT! it took me a long time to get better, in fact I still somewhat struggle with it. but im better now. anyways I hope that you like this chapter, it was kind of hard to write. **

**beta; kodkodkittie**

* * *

We had just finished dinner at our now favourite restaurant, the one we went to for our first date. We were in the car, headed back to Mycroft's house for a drink, when it happened. We were sitting next to each other holding hands, when all of a sudden he just started staring at me.

'Mycroft, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?' I started wiping my face with my coat sleeve in an attempt to get any leftovers off of my face.

'No, there's nothing on your face Gregory. I was just thinking of how beautiful you are; that's all.'

'Oh, okay then.' I wasn't sure what else to say to that. And I didn't fully believe that that was the only reason he was staring at me but I wasn't going to push it.

Suddenly he leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked at first; we hadn't kissed yet. But within seconds I was kissing him back, I licked his lips asking for entrance but as I did he began to pull away. His face was red with embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and said 'Sorry, Gregory. It's just that you look so handsome tonight and I've been wanting to know what it was like to kiss those lips of yours. And well I just couldn't help myself, I hope that you don't mind.' By now his face was almost as red as his hair and he had the look of being caught doing something wrong.

'Hey Mikey,' I said lifting his face with my hand so he could look at me, 'It's alright. I've been wanting to do that myself for a while now. I just haven't had to nerve to do it, so I'm glad that you decided to take the initiative.'

'Really?'

'Yes, now shall we try that again? It was quite nice.' He leaned back in and we kissed the rest of the way to his house. Upon arrival we went into the kitchen to fetch some drinks. He of course had a large glass of fancy wine and I had my new favourite beer, the American beer he kept on hand. 'Gregory would you like to stay and watch a film with me?' He asked as he handed me my beer.

'Yea, sure.' I said. He led us into a room off of the living room; it was a large theater style room. It was painted black and all the furniture was either red or black. There was a ridiculously large television hanging on a wall and facing it there was a large sofa and multiple recliners. They were all set up in stadium seating style. In one of the corners of the room there was a small kitchenette that was bigger than my kitchen in my house, better stocked as well. Against a wall there were shelves upon shelves of movies of every kind. It was one of the biggest personal collections of movies that I had ever seen.

Mycroft saw me ogling the collection of movies. 'Pick one Gregory. I will go make us some popcorn.'

'Uh ok. Do you want anything specific?'

'No, not really. Hence forth why I told you to pick.'

'You know, for not being a fan of action movies, you sure have a lot of them. Oooh! The new Star Trek movie! I've wanted to see it but never got the chance.'

'That's a good one, I quite like Kahn's story in it. Granted I haven't seen the original one with Kahn, so I don't know how it compares, but this is one is good nonetheless.'

'Star Trek it is then.' I said cheerfully. I looked down at the DVD case in my hands, then at the entertainment system looming before me. 'Uh Mikey, I think you had better be the one to start it. I would seriously hate to break your entertainment system. It looks pretty expensive…and complicated.'

He came over from the kitchenette and started pushing buttons. 'Here, just push this button, put the disc in then push this one. And to turn on the surround sound, push this button. See it's simple.' The commercials started playing; he turned and kissed me then headed back to the popcorn. I decided to sit on the large red sofa that was straight in front of the television screen. It was big enough that a grown adult could lay on it and still have room for another person to sit on it. Mycroft came over with a large bowl of popcorn that I promptly stole from him. I laid down so that my back was leaning against his chest, it was the perfect position for cuddling and watching a film.

'You have to share that with me, Gregory. Popcorn is my favourite.' He said trying to steal back the bowl from me. I jokingly took out a few pieces and put them in his hand. "There. I shared." I said then kissed him. 'Not funny dear. I want more than five pieces. Besides if you eat all of that yourself you will get sick.'

'No I won't. Hey I thought you said cake was your favourite, not popcorn.'

'They both are favourites. Now shush the movie is starting.' He leaned down and kissed the top of my head while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

( )

'Gregory, wake up. Gregory'

'Uhn.'

'Wake up dear, the movies over.'

'No, I'm comfortable.'

'Fine, sleep here. I was going to offer sleeping with me in my bed, but if you're comfortable here, then I rescind the offer.'

'Mmm, bed sounds nice.'

'Then let's go. It's upstairs.'

'Carry me?'

'Seriously?'

'No,' I said finally getting up. 'Now lead the way sexy.'

( )

I woke up the next morning in a room I didn't recognize; in a bed that wasn't mine and there was someone sleeping next to me. And he was snoring slightly. As I sat up I realized that this was Mycroft's room and that it was Mycroft laying next me. It was a nice room, not nearly as big as I expected it to be. There was a fireplace facing the bed, a large closet next to it and a single chair next to the window. There was a cherry blossom tree painted on one wall and a few Japanese style paintings scattered around the room. Above the bed there was something written in Japanese characters, I wasn't sure what it meant though. Suddenly Mycroft started to stir, he rolled over so that he was facing me, so I lay back down so that we were looking at each other.

'Why good morning, Gregory, how did you sleep?'

'Good morning Myc. I slept pretty good, how 'bout you?'

'Quite well, actually, I haven't slept that well in years.'

'Oh yea? Why's that?'

'I don't know, maybe all I needed was a handsome detective inspector in my bed with me.' He pulled me closer to him and started kissing me, obviously not caring about nasty morning breath. His tongue darted out and licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him explore, soon he retreated and I mirrored the action; exploring his mouth with my tongue; neither of us fought for dominance. We were just enjoying the moment. I moved to straddle his hips and continued kissing him. Within minutes I could feel his erection pushing up against me, and I'm sure that he could feel mine as well.

Mycroft broke away from our kissing, panting and lips swollen. 'Gregory, as much as I am enjoying this, I do believe we should stop before this escalates into something I'm sure neither of us are prepared for.'

'Why? Wait, never mind, forget I said that. Yea you're right. As great as this is, I'm not ready for what usually follows.'

'Right, it is far too early in our relationship for that. But don't think that I don't want that. Sex with you would be wonderful.'

'I agree. Hey Myc, I need to tell you something...You know since we are on the topic.'

'Of course, Gregory.'

'Well…I uh…I've never done it with a guy before.'

'But you have been with other men before, right?'

'Yea, I just have never had sex with them before. Loads of making out and I've given a few blow jobs before but I never got to point of having sex with any of them. I mean I'm not a virgin by any means, Kristy and I had sex but…'

Mycroft cut me off midsentence. 'Gregory, I can wait.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I love you enough that I will wait until you are ready. I know it's only been a few weeks but I can't lose you Gregory. I think that there is something special between us, like we were meant for each other.' He paused and looked away from me, flushing in embarrassment. 'Wow that sounded really cheesy, I'm sorry but that's how I feel.'

'Wow.'

'What? I didn't freak you out did I?'

'No you didn't. It's just that you kissed me and said that you loved me all within twenty four hours. I feel special.' I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss.

'Dear Gregory, you amuse me. Now would you please get off of me, I would very much like to brush my teeth and make some coffee.'

'Mmm, coffee sounds lovely.' I got off of him so that he could get up.

'I have an extra toothbrush if you interested. I mean unless you enjoy morning breath.'

'Oh god no. I'm surprised that you kissed me with it.'

'Yes well, you are rather sexy in the morning, what with that bedhead of yours and all; I simply could not resist.' He said as we headed to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Like his room, it was not as large as expected.

'You're pretty good looking yourself Myc. Mister 'I only sleep in boxers and a t-shirt.'

'Hey now, you could have done the same. Hell I even offered you some pajamas, but no, you chose to sleep in you jeans. I really don't know how that was comfortable for you.'

'I don't normally wear any clothes to bed.'

'Oh.' Mycroft's face went bright red with the thought of me naked. We quickly brushed our teeth; I flattened out my bedhead while Mycroft put on some pajama bottoms. Then we went downstairs to the kitchen. Mycroft got out a coffee grinder and some fresh beans, and set to work. I stood at the island watching.

'What would you like for breakfast, Gregory?' he asked me after he finished grinding the beans.

'What d'ya got?'

'Anything you would like, my dear.'

'Well then, what are you going to have?'

'I don't usually eat breakfast.'

'So you don't eat until lunch then?'

'I never have time for lunch when I'm working.'

'What? So you only ever eat one meal a day? Myc that's not healthy.'

'I don't need to eat, my body functions just fine without food. Just as long as I have my morning coffee.'

'God you sound just like your brother! Look if we are going to be together, that will have to change. Especially because I love cooking. You're going to eat, even if I have to shove down your throat. Now I am going to cook us something to eat, and yes you're going to eat it.'

'You're going to make me fat, aren't you?' He asked sitting down at the table.

'Not fat; healthy.'

'But I am perfectly healthy the way I am.'

'You can't be healthy if you are starving yourself.' I decided to make omelets and toast. I went to the fridge and got the eggs out, along with spinach, tomatoes and some feta cheese. 'Where's the bread?'

'In the cupboard by the stove. What are you making?' Mycroft said sipping at his coffee.

'Omelets and toast.'

'Oh, can I just have toast?'

'Don't like omelets? I can make something else. You have to eat more than just toast Myc.'

'I like omelets, I just don't like food. I don't like eating.'

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, the worry showing on my face now. 'Mycroft, are you anorexic?'

'No, I just don't like eating.'

'And you're afraid of getting fat.' I walked over to the table, took the seat next to him and took his hands in mine. 'Myc, those are the two main symptoms of anorexia. You're not fat Mycroft, in fact you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. There's nothing wrong with you.'

'I could lose a few pounds.'

'Does someone keep telling you that?'

'Sherlock always tells me I've gained weight, even though I haven't.'

'I should have known he would be the reason behind you acting like this. Look, Mycroft, I love you the way you are. You are not fat, in fact you could probably benefit from gaining some weight. I can help you get better, if you want that is. Getting better is something that you have to want for yourself, but I can help.'

'How?'

'My sister was anorexic, she never ate anything. She thought she was fat so she would starve herself and would always work out. At one point she even started to get really sick. That's when I started cooking; she's the reason why I learned how to cook in the first place. I hated seeing her like that, and she would only eat if I was the one cooking. So I started cooking every meal for her, she started eating. She also started seeing a counselor. It took a while but she eventually learned to like her body. '

'I didn't know that Gregory.'

'Yea well it's not something that I really like tell the world. But look you don't have to see someone if you don't want to, you can ALWAYS talk to me, no matter what. I will always be here for you, okay?'

'Thank you Gregory. But really, I'm not anorexic. Both Sherlock and I have always been like this. Even as children we hardly ever ate anything. Our parents never pushed us to eat if we didn't want to. '

'I don't want to argue about this Myc.'

'I don't want to either.'

'But I do think you need to eat more.'

'Fine, if it will make you feel better I will _try_ to eat more.'

'Thank you.' I gave him a hug and a kiss, and then got up to go cook. 'Do you still not want the omelet then?'

'No, I do. By the way, do you realize that in a way, you said that you love me?'

'Yes I do realize that, I said it because I do love you.'

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did lol, so I have noticed that my links for twitter are not working right so I guess that you will just have to look me up my user name is sammy123348**

**so im thinking of having them have sex in the next chapter...what do you guys think? should I make them wait longer or what? let me know**

**as always I would love to hear from you, I want to know what you guys think of this story. seriously I promise I don't bite, im really nice.**


End file.
